A Blessing in Disguise
by Celebeve
Summary: Two Muggles accidentally find their way into the wizarding world and get caught up in the evil doings of some of its inhabitants. Will Harry Hermione and Ron be able to help them?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except for two that have been plucked from real life and put into this story, other than that the others are the property of JK Rowling. Enjoy. Ps: Please be patient with me this is one of my first fanfics, reviews are definately welcome. Only no hate notes please.  
  
**Synopsis:** Two Muggles accidently find there way into the Wizarding world, only to get lost in the evil doings of some of its inhabitants.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Off to school.**

"I'm soo glad our parents are sending us to Appleby" said Kitty "It will be soo much fun!"

Jack nodded in agreement, then decided to attack Kitty once more.

"Ya Kitts it will be great! Plus it will give me more a chance to tickle you!"

"Your really incoragable when your in a flirtacious mood aren't you?"

"Only for you Kitts." replied Jack.

'Kitts' or 'Kitty' as she was now used to being called was only a nickname. Her real name was Katherine but nobody seemed to remember that anymore. They had gotten used to Kitty and it had stuck. It was a name that Katherine's best friend Alan had discovered. Kitty remembered with a pang of homesickness.

_Shush _she told herself _No more thinking about that. At least you have Jack!_

Jack, the best person in the world. The nicest guy with a heart of gold and a wonderful personality. A rare jewel amongst the people of the world.

They had gone shopping together for their new things and their uniforms for school. It had been one of Kitty's best days in her life. They had had so much fun.

Kitty's thoughts must've shown in her face because Jack looked concerned.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Oh nothing's wrong its just... well, I am going to miss them, you know?"

"Ya I know, I'm gonna miss them too but, well, we'll see them every holiday, and I think you can see them on weekends, I'm not sure, We're not that far away."

"No thats true. I'm really happy you're here with me Jack."

"Aww.." he pulled her into a hug "Are you sure cause I can be very provakative."

He started tickling her, and everything happened in a flash. One minute she was running away from him in the direction of Platform Nine, heading towards the barrier between nine and ten, and the next thing she knew they were both sitting on the floor with their baggage all around them surrounded by oddly dressed people.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"I dunno" replied Kitty "Where are we?"

"That I'm not sure of, but it looks like were not in Kansas anymore sweet pea."


	2. Unfamiliar Territory

**Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Territory**

**Disclaimer:** See last chapter

* * *

Kitty looked around, past Jack,

"Ummm I think this is our train, it must be." She said

"Yeah," responded Jack, "Guess So...I mean it certainly looks like it, even though there are some pretty interesting individuals... It must be a new fashion trend... with all the hats and the robes and stuff..."

"Probably." Said Kitty, "Or they could just be from out of town-."

Kitty was interrupted by the conductor calling: "All Aboard!"

"Oh we just caught it in time...that's good!"

"Well let's hurry on it then shall we?" said Jack in mere sarcasm.

They made their way onto the train. On their way there, Kitty accidentally ran into a plump boy who was saying some hurried goodbyes to what looked like his grandmother.

"Oh Sorry!" said Kitty.

"Not at all" said the boy and he held out his hand. "Neville Longbottom."

"Katherine Cummins" Kitty introduced herself "but my friends just call me Kitty, and this is Jack Levenski." Jack waved hearing his name called.

"Is this the train to school?"asked Kitty

"Yes," replied Neville, "You're new here?"

"Uhuh."she responded.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of the trains whistle, then Neville's grandmother called him over to her.

"Must've forgotten something." He said, "See you on the train."

Kitty said a hurried goodbye than hurried over to where Jack was.

"He seems nice." She told Jack as they climbed onto the train.

"Hmm?" asked Jack apparently lost in thought, "Oh ya... I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him; I was to busy getting our stuff on the train and observing others doing the same... Did you notice most people have owls or frogs? I didn't know you were allowed to bring pets. I would've brought Max." Max, Jack's cat was one of his best friends, the two were almost inseparable. He would definitely have brought him.  
  
The two looked up and down the train to find an empty seat, and the only space they found was in a compartment beside a blond boy and two extremely big boys that could've been mistaken for heavy weights (to Kitty's eyes).

"I see we have two newbies" the blond said to one of the others. "The name's Draco Malfoy." He said in a slow drawling voice.

"Kat Cummings" Kitty replied shortly, she wasn't getting good vibes from this boy.

"Jack Levenski" said Jack with a disgusted look on his face. Kitty could tell he was thinking along the same lines as her. Although Draco didn't seem to notice, he pointed to the boy on his left.

"This is Vincent Crabbe," he said and then turned to the other on his right side, "and Gregory Goyle." They acknowledged Kitty and Jack with grunts and Kitty wondered if they could speak much at all. They looked too thick.

There was silence for a while. Then Draco attempted to make more conversation. "So why so late coming here?"

"Well," replied Jack "Our parents weren't satisfied with our schooling at Central, so they decided to transfer us-."

"Central?!?" Draco exclaimed, "I've never heard of it."

"Strange," said Kitty, "It's one of the most popular schools in-."

"No need dear, don't want to give it away," Malfoy said tauntingly, "If I really wanted to know...I have my sources."

Jack stood up from the seat and affronted Malfoy. "Don't you ever call my girlfried dear okay? And never tease her. Cause if I catch you doing it again, I'll make you regret it!"

"Oh ya how? I probably know more than you all thanks to my father. He's taught me a couple things over the years and you might not like it if I sick one of the Unforgivables on you or your girlfriend now, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Jack. Draco pulled from his pocket a long slender stick of wood that looked like it had been polished recently.

"What are you going do with that?" asked Jack mockingly.

Draco said something unfamiliar and the sound of a key being turned came from the door. That was when Kitty noticed a tattoo on the arm that was holding the stick. She only saw it for a millisecond, but it was long enough to see the skull and crossbones inked in green on his forearm. Kitty shivered.

_This is some very weird school we are going to. I hope the kids aren't all this weird _she thought.

Jack was still standing there threatening Malfoy, when Kitty saw a stream of red come out of the stick. Jack fell to the floor unconscious, which sent Kitty screaming to his side.

"I'm sorry about your Prince Charming my sweet but he was just too noisy. Do me a favour and tell him to be not so defensive to strangers next time. It could be dangerous."

"What did you do to him you creep?!?" yelled Kitty, looking up and noticing his smirk. Without waiting for an answer Kitty tried to carry Jack out into the hallway, then noticed that the door was indeed locked.

"UNLOCK IT FREAK!" exclaimed Kitty. A laughing Draco finally obliged and Kitty was out in the hallway dragging the unconscious Jack behind her.

"Didn't even pull their wands out on me!" said a laughing voice.


	3. Strange Discoveries

**Chapter 3 Strange Discoveries**  
  
Kitty sat there for a while, with the unconscious Jack lying right beside her, trying to get her head together. What she had just seen that little git do was not possible at all, was it? Or maybe she was dreaming (she pinched herself just to be sure), nope nope this was all real...was it?  
  
_I think you might be going mad._ Kitty told herself, _For sure none of that happens in real life.  
_  
She continued these thoughts while absent-mindedly, dragging the unconscious sixteen year old behind her. This was very slow and laborious work but inch-by-inch she was making progress down the long hallway not knowing where she was going. After five minutes or so she bumped into a cart that was coming down the hall. A lady peered over it franticly searching for the source of the bump.  
  
"Oh dear, are you okay? I am terribly sorry but I didn't see you two there- Oh my! What ever happened to him!?!? Ugh students using magic again before term starts I assume? Hmmm yes... must've been a Slytherin..."  
  
The lady continued rambling on, and Kitty with her already horrible headache felt it get worse as the lady rambled on about many things Kitty was sure weren't real words. She thought she heard magic (which was only a trick played by a man at a booth in a Carnival right?) and there were other words like Slyth-rin? and Quidich?.  
  
_I really hope I wake up soon._ thought Kitty, and then with all the energy she had left she stood up and leaned over the trolly.  
  
"I'm sorry madam but would you be able to help my boyfriend? He...well I really don't know what happened to him and well... it was that bloke Malfoy several compartments down and well...can you help him?"  
  
The lady, although taken back by the rude interruption was willing to help, "Sure dear, it's just a matter of a revisal spell that's all."

She moved the trolley back to one of the compartments and squeezed her way through by way of the door. Just then a head popped out of the door. It was a boy, he had brown hair with emerald green eyes, the type of eyes you could get lost in, and Kitty had to pinch herself to remind herself about Jack. Near his hairline, Kitty could just make out a lightning bolt scar. The boy looked around apparently looking for something as though blind, and then he saw the trolley lady and Kitty.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, "but have you see a pair of glasses around here, I seemed to have lost them."  
  
"Oh here you are dear," said the women, "Thank goodness I didn't run them over! They were just out of the way beside your unconscious friend here." She said with a glance at Kitty.  
  
"_Accio_ _Glasses_" she said, and Kitty had to shake her head again when the hidden glasses zoomed their way as if on an invisible line into her hand.  
  
The lady handed the glasses over to the boy, and Kitty had to ask.  
  
"Excuse me, but how did you do that?" she asked the women.  
  
"It's just a simple spell that attracts what ever you want to you." Said the woman.  
  
"Ya," said the boy, "I'm sure you'll learn it sometime, it's just a matter of saying accio correctly with the proper flicking of your wrist.  
  
"Spell?" inquired Kitty, she was interrupted by a moan from the floor, the women with the trolley had helped revive Jack. Kitty turned to her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh Jack honey, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." He said making to get up. However the lady with the trolley insisted he sat down for some time.  
  
"And have some chocolate too deary it will make you feel better."  
  
Kitty felt her stomach grumble. "Oh and I am starving to what have you got?"  
  
"Pumpkin juice, Chocolate Frogs, Bernie's Bots Every Flavoured Beans, you name it we've got it!" said the women.  
  
"Huh? Any Coke?"  
  
"What's that?"


	4. Butterbeer and Gringotts

**Chapter 4: Butterbeer and Gringotts.**  
  
Kitty laughed, "You're telling me you have not heard of coca cola?"  
  
The woman nodded her head innocently, "No miss, what is it?"  
  
"Well Coke is definitely one of the world's most popular drinks, it's a soda."  
  
"Hmm well we should definitely look into getting some for the trip back home, but no Miss we don't have any at the moment. Just Pumpkin juice and nice cold Butterbeer."  
  
"Butterbeer sounds good," said Kitty  
  
"They are really good. You won't regret it." Said the half forgotten boy still standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'll try some, thanks, we'll have two. I guess we'll have some chocolate frogs too. Thanks."  
  
The lady started down the hallway, and suddenly Kitty remembered that she had forgotten to pay the woman.  
  
"Hold up a second!" she said after the woman. "I forgot to pay for it!"  
  
She showed the woman her ten-dollar bill. The woman took it from her and held it up to the ceiling light.  
  
"We'll isn't that interesting...Hmmm...I've never seen one of these before. Do you think they can exchange this at Gringotts?"  
  
"Gringotts?" asked Kitty, confused.  
  
"Yes...honey Gringotts Bank."  
  
"Well I suppose any Bank would exchange that for any currency you want." replied Kitty.  
  
"Honey are you okay?" asked the woman, "Did that evil Malfoy boy do something to you too?"  
  
"Ummm I don't think so..." replied Kitty, "Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Your memory seems to be a bit off." Said the woman. "Here you know what I'll give you this for free, and take an extra box of chocolate frogs just so you feel better soon. Mr. Potter," she said turning to the observer, "Would you mind looking after these two for me? I'll send and owl to Professor McGonagall informing her of the happens on this train."  
  
"Yes Madam," responded the boy, "Here come in welcome to our compartment," said the boy turning to Kitty and her bewildered boyfriend, "There's is not much room but I think we will fit fine."  
  
Kitty and Jack entered the room to find a bushy haired brunette "This is my friend Hermione Granger." Said the boy, "Ronald Weasley" he pointed to a boy with bright red hair, "and-."  
  
"Neville! Good to see you again!" said Kitty recognizing the boy immediately.  
  
"Hey Kitty how are you doing?" responded Neville.  
  
"You two know each other?" said the boy with the glasses.  
  
"Yup we just met outside not too long ago." Said Kitty. "Oh and by the way this is Jack Levenski, and I am Katherine Cummings although my friends call me either Kitty or Kat, pick your choice. I have a lot of names."  
  
There was a moment of confusion as there was some moving to allow Jack and Kitty to sit. It was kind of awkward, as they had to move Hermione's cat by the name of Crookshanks, the two owl cages, and a fairly large pile of sweets not familiar to Kitty but all of them looking delicious. Finally they all sat down comfortably on the chairs. Jack looked at the boy who they had first met out in the hall.  
  
"Sorry," he said "But I don't think I caught your name."  
  
"You're telling me you don't know who he is?" said Ron.  
  
"Nope" said Jack.  
  
"You're serious!" said Ron, "Bloody brilliant Harry! And I thought there was no one in the world that didn't know you."  
  
"Shut Up Ron!" said Harry, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" said Jack.  
  
_This is really refreshing for a change_ thought Harry shaking Jack's hand and in turn Kitty's, _I'm glad not everyone knows about my existence._  
  
"You really don't know who he is don't you?" said Neville receiving a warning glance from Harry, "He's the reason You-Know-Who hasn't been around for thirteen years. That scar on his head-." "Stop it Neville." Said Harry warningly, but Neville had Kitty hooked.  
  
"What do you mean 'You-Know-Who'?" said Kitty.  
  
"You-Know-Who? He's only the worst wizard this world has seen!" said Ron. Hermione who was lost in a book untitled Standard Book of Spells Year 6 until now looked up from her reading with a confused look on her face.  
  
"You have to know about him!" said Hermione, "The worst wizard ever to be in the wizarding world."  
  
"Wizard?" inquired Kitty "Those aren't real are they?" she looked at Jack.  
  
"Oh boy!" said Hermione, "I think that spell hit them harder than Malfoy meant it too." 


	5. The Accident

**Hey Guys! So Sorry it took so long for another chapter to appear. I have been dreadfully busy. I have hardly had a second to spare. However I did manage write another chapter and a half recently. The next one should be coming anytime soon.**

* * *

**Ps: Thank you to KrystalFoxx who has been reviewing every chapter! Its really nice to hear what you have to say. I hope you like this next chapter and I am sorry its soo short! Cya!**

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 5: The Accident**  
  
"No! No! I'm fine! I swear! That creep didn't do anything to me! It was just Jack he was after! Not me!" protested Kitty.  
  
_Not like my silly boyfriend who can't ignore anyone!_ She thought. It was true, Kitty felt a bit ashamed by her boyfriend being so protective over her.  
  
"Well if you're sure." Said Hermione with a worried look on her face that made Kitty suspect that Hermione wasn't convinced.  
  
"I'm sure, really, he did nothing to me. He just said some-."  
  
The entrance of yet two other people interrupted her. They were completely identical, and, due to their red hair and freckles, Kitty could tell they were related to Ron.  
  
"Hello Everyone." They both said in unison. Then after noticing the two new faces, they introduced themselves.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley." They said as they shook hands with Kitty and then Jack.  
  
"Hey Ron!" said George, "Have you seen Ginny?"  
  
"Ah no. Not since this morning at the station." His expression turned from relaxed to alert. "Why? Has she gone missing?"  
  
"I don't know. Some boy was looking for her. I think his name wa-."  
  
As quick as a lightning bolt there was a bang and the train skidded of the tracks. All of a sudden the weather outside turned from a perfect sunny day to sky as dark as the middle of the night. Kitty heard maniacal laughter and was forced off her seat as the train flew on its side. As the train skidded to a halt against a forest of trees, about a dozen masked people dressed in black hooded cloaks appeared right beside her.  
  
"Harry Potter," said one in a cold icy voice that reminded her of someone, "It will be a pleasure for me to kill you. Father, are you watching?"  
  
Kitty awoke in a bed. Her head was hurting really badly and she couldn't figure out where she was. When she tried, she couldn't remember a thing. In fact, who was she? How did she get here? She closed her eyes, and as a film replaying in her mind, she saw a group of people in a train. All of a sudden the train was knocked over by some powerful external force, then... it went blank.

She opened her eyes again at the sound of footsteps. There was a boy. He was about sixteen, with a tall skinny build, with messy brown hair and green eyes with round glasses. He was coming straight towards her.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry" she said in confusion, "But do I know you?" The boy looked back at her as though hurt. As she looked at the boy's face, she could see a scar barely noticeable behind the messy hair. He looked worn, and extremely exhausted. She thought that if she wanted to, she could've pushed him over with a mere touch of her pinky finger.  
  
"I apologize." She said, "But I just can't remember...And by the way...who am I? What happened? Why am I here? Do I live here?"  
  
"Nope, no one but the houseelves."  
  
"The what? Sorry but..."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, and you, you said your name was Kitty. We met on the train. You were with I think he was your boyfriend; his name was Jack...Anyway we don't really know where he is. He was there before the accident but...-"  
  
"Accident?" replied Kitty.  
  
"Yes the accident with the death eaters...-"  
  
"The death eaters?" Kitty asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes you know, Voldemort supporters." Harry answered as though annoyed, "You sound like you have never heard of these things before."  
  
Kitty's mind was exploding under all the new words. With each new thing, her head felt worse and worse.  
  
"Voldemort who?" she asked again, although her voice was faint now. Harry opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"N...Never mind." He said, "I think you need to rest. You look exhausted. I don't blame you. However I wish I had lost my memory."


	6. Didn't we meet before?

Hey Guys! Here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Its the end of all the stuff I had written beforehand. I apologise that my chapters are so irregular. I will try to keep them posted on a regular schedule, but even now that I am out of school my schedule is still very, if not more, busy. Well. ttyl. Hope you like it. I look forward to hearing your thoughts again KrystalFox. Thank you for your patience and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :)

* * *

****

**Chapter Six: Didn't we meet before?**  
  
Kitty awoke again to the sound of a girl's voice:

"Yes Professor, she hit her head on the rock when she flew through the window when the Death Eaters attacked."  
  
"And what of this boy you tell me of, the one that was with her?"  
  
"Jack, yes well we lost him, he vanished, we think-."  
  
"We think they took him." interrupted a familiar voice that belonged to a boy.  
  
"If they did Professor, do you think there is a chance that he is alive?" asked the girl.  
  
"I'm not sure Ms. Granger. If they did indeed take him, he might very well be, but I don't know what they would want from him..." there was a silence then the man Kitty knew was the Professor continued as though speaking to himself other than the others, "Its strange, I don't remember there being a wizarding family named Levenski. Are you sure that was his name Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes that's what he said, and her name is Cummings."  
  
"Cummings...Cummings," said the man's voice thoughtfully, "Ah yes I do remember there being a group of Cummings in Southern Scotland, but we rarely have had a Cummings at Hogwarts. I think it was at least 40 years since we last had a Cummings... I don't remember ever giving out a letter to her..."  
  
"Sir, is there a possibility she could be muggle born?" said the girl.  
  
"Yes quite possibly."  
  
"You might have a point there Hermione." Said the boy.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes just in time to see the girl she assumed was Hermione Granger go over to a bed where a redhead was lying. He had a bandage around his head and a cast on his arm.  
  
"How are you doing Ron?" said Hermione, "Feeling any better?" The redhead mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"He'll be fine Ms. Granger," said the old man, who Kitty could now see was dressed in dark blue robes with a beard going down almost to the floor, "Madam Pomfrey is amazing, she will help him, thankfully he wasn't under the Cruciatus curse for long. Thank Merlin he had had experience in Defence against the Dark Arts two years ago."  
  
"He'll be fine Hermione," said the other boy at the look on the girl's face. Kitty now recognized him as the extremely handsome boy that had come up to her earlier named Harry, "I don't think he'll be in the hospital wing for very long. Maybe a week at the most." He assured his friend.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kitty; she was very confused what with all the words that she was sure didn't exist being thrown around. The others turned around in surprise at Kitty's question.  
  
The old man that Kitty could now see was wearing half moon spectacles, addressed her first, "How are you doing Ms. Cummings?" said the old man, "I daresay you had a nasty bump on the head."  
  
"Where am I?" asked Kitty, a bit embarrassed by her ignorant state, "and who, if you don't mind me asking, are you?"  
  
"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster of this school: Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and," he pointed to the bed. "Ronald Weasley. I think you all have met before, but I don't believe you'd remember that. Thank goodness you weren't hurt more than you were. Memory we can handle. I hate to think what the Death Eater's could've done to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like I told you, supporters of Voldemort." Kitty heard a sharp intake of breath from the bed adjacent to her.  
  
"Oh Ron! Will you ever get used to hearing his name?" all Kitty could hear from the red head was a grunt.  
  
"Voldemort? Who's he?" asked Kitty.  
  
"He's a really bad wizard that-."  
  
"Wait," Kitty interrupted Harry, "You mean that I was hearing you correctly... Wizards really do exist?"  
  
"Yes they do," said the old man, "And if I am not mistaken, you yourself are a witch."  
  
"I am?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Uhuh." said Harry.  
  
"At least we think so at this moment." Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Kitty looked away. If she really was a witch, that certainly would be something. But she mustn't get too excited; there was a chance that she wasn't one at all.  
  
"What can we do? Us witches and wizards I mean?"  
  
"Just about anything we want!" Said Hermione. "I remember when I first found out I was a witch, it was amazing! Course you will probably have to learn things all over again that you learned before but, well it will probably be easier this time around, do you have your wand?"  
  
"It wasn't found. I think the fire might have been caught in the fire," answered Harry.  
  
"What happened that night?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Well you were on your way to school when... 


	7. Taken Captive

Oh my! It is ever so good to get my computer back! Sigh. Well I apologize profusely for any agony I may have caused laughs maniacally then laughs at her own optimism. Anyway...yes if there is anyone who was wondering why I haven't been posting (other than KrystalFox my faithful noter! Btw thank you for all your reviews!!! It inspires me to write more!) I love reviews! Even if they are from the utmost critics, as long as they aren't hurtful messages. But there I go I suppose I could ramble on forever. YOU probably just want to get on to the next chapter. Well here goes...the moment you've been all waiting for! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
"So everything is going the way we planned then?"  
  
"Y-y-y-e-s my lord." Replied a small chubby cowering man with...was it a metal hand?!? The person at his side went to speak in a low drawl to the inquirer, "If everything goes as planned, Potter will be as good as dead before the boy is done."  
  
"Make sure he doesn't finish him off for good. I want to see him beg for mercy."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Jack wasn't sure whether it was a dream or not when he awoke, but as  
he opened his eyes he still couldn't get the look of murderous rage in  
the demanding man's eyes, as his servants (Jack guessed by the way  
their voice seem to quiver whenever he was near) gave him news of  
their plan. He wondered whether the "boy" they were talking about was  
him, and this Potter kid, the last name sounded familiar. And then it  
came to him. There was a boy about his age on the train to school that  
he was sure had the last name Potter. Would it be him they were  
talking about? It must be. That's horrible if they want me to get this  
Potter guy. I wonder why. Why me? He thought. While he thought this,  
Jack observed his surroundings. He was in a forest clearing, standing  
around him were the same masked figures he remembered from the train.  
He wondered if escaping was even worth thinking about. These people  
were extremely powerful in a way that Jack had never thought possible.  
He had seen them do very strange and horrible things. Especially the  
one who seemed to be their leader. "My lord" they called him, or the  
dark lord they called him in passing. Jack had seen him torture a man  
when he wasn't pleased, without even lifting a finger. No one stood in  
the way of this "dark lord". No one.  
  
"Oh I see the brat's awake." Said one of the masked figures. Jack  
could tell it was a woman because of the voice behind the mask. "Lets  
have some fun!" by her tone Jack could tell that this wasn't going to  
be fun. He saw her raise what he now knew they referred to as a wand.  
As Jack heard the masked figure telling their boss that he didn't have  
one. He heard her mutter something under her breath, and all of a  
sudden he felt the most excrutionating pain he ever or would ever  
feel.  
  
"Where was I?" asked Professor Dumbledore sitting down again. He had  
been interrupted by the entrance of a group of what the others had  
called Slytheryns (Kitty had heard Harry mutter something about a  
"slimy git" under his breath and wondered at that comment). A familiar  
blondie was being carried by a group of sluggish dumb looking boys had  
come to the nurse claiming that they had just come in from an early  
"Quidditch" practice, and that their "Seeker" had been injured by a  
"Bludger". Hermione had explained to Kitty throughout the confusion  
that Quidditch was a game played on – and Kitty had to take a double  
take – broomsticks, in the air, and that a Seeker was a position on a  
Quidditch team.  
  
"Strange," Kitty over heard Harry say in a whisper to Hermione,  
"Quidditch practice normally doesn't start until after Halloween, and  
it's nowhere near the start of October.  
  
"You were telling me what happened the night I lost my memory  
Professor." Said Kitty.  
  
"Oh yes well...You were heading to yet another year of school on the  
train when it was somehow intercepted by Death Eaters who are -."  
  
"Supporters of Voldemort." Said Harry under his breath.  
  
"This really bad wizard right?" Kitty shuddered at how child like that  
came out.  
  
"Yes...Well I don't really know how they did it...but they somehow were  
able to apparate onto the train."  
  
"Apparate?" inquired Kitty.  
  
"Yes," replied Dumbledore, "It's a form of transportation only used by  
a witch or wizard that has reached the age of seventeen. They  
disappear at one spot and appear at another of which they had decided  
upon earlier. It's a very difficult form of magic. It needs a lot of  
training. Anyway...usually nobody can apparate onto or off of the  
train...but they did... and they brought along with them Dementors." At  
the look of confusion on Kitty's face, Hermione explained that they  
were these dark ghostly creatures that had no face and made people  
recall their worst memories. "They're really horrible." Added Harry,  
"Thankfully I know how to ward a Dementor off. Just takes a Patronus  
charm." Kitty assumed that this was some sort of wizarding shield and  
just decided to hear the whole story before she asked questions. "Ron  
foolishly tried to take on a Death Eater that came after me while I  
was trying to fend off the Dementors...but, well you can see what  
happened to him...That's what a Cruciatus curse does, causes you pain."  
  
"A wizard can do that?" asked an astonished Kitty.  
  
"Yes as long as they have a wand...They can do just about anything they  
want! No matter how wrong it is." Replied a grim Hermione.  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"Yes well unfortunately...that's what they do..."  
  
"Too bad the Order wasn't there though, any idea what happened to them  
Professor?" inquired Harry.  
  
"A mere miscalculation Harry. Our sources told us that he was going to  
be at another place at another time...Unfortunately, they decided to  
forgo that plan and move a day earlier. Another mistake like that and  
we might as well stop trying completely..." Dumbledore explained  
solemnly.  
  
"What is the order?"  
  
"It is a group that work to fight against Voldemort," Harry explained.  
We all are members of it."  
  
"What do you have to do to join the Order?"  
  
At Kitty's question, Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh Ms.Cummings, you still  
have a far way to go before we could even think about letting you do  
such a thing!"

* * *

Sighs well I have been meaning to do that for about a month now! I am  
really sorry that didn't come sooner but oh man computers are really  
quite dreadful things! I've had it back now for about two days and  
well...I have been so busy. I hoped you enjoyed it! Another chapter  
should be making its way online in another couple of days, but I  
promise you it won't take a month this time! 


End file.
